Orgullo x Amor
by Peque-Fanfic's
Summary: Bella, una chica que no creía que para ser feliz hay que casarse con un hombre rico. Bella conoce a Edward en un baile, le pareció un chico arrogante, pero al pasar los días se da de cuenta que se enamoro a primera vista. Ella con por orgullo se resigna amar & le hace un prejuicio a Edward. (Final Impredecible) Historia inspirada en Orgullo & Prejuicio. Personajes de Meyer.
1. Noche de baile

Muchos decían que "Casarse con un hombre millonario es la única forma de ser feliz".Yo era una de esas personas que no creía en eso, para ser feliz creo que se necesita casarse por amor no por dinero. Claro en estos tiempos de ahora todo es así dinero y más dinero.

Decían en el pueblo que iba a venir unos señores de la alta sociedad, las madres estaban preparando a sus hijas para que fueran esta noche al baile que se presentaba en la casa de la familia Cullen. Muchas decían que por primera vez iba a venir el señor Cullen Edward. Mi madre Renee me coloco en la cama un vestido azul, el vestido se veía muy bonito, el gran problema es colocárselo: Un armazón que pesa creo que unos 4 kilos. Mi amiga Jessica también iba al baile. Por lo menos no iba a estar sola en ese batallón de personas. Ya el sol se escondía entre los árboles, ya se escuchaban gritos y rumores que el señor Cullen Edward ya estaba en su casa.

Yo me dirigí rápidamente al baño antes que mi mama empezara a regañarme. Mientras que me enjabonaba esta pensando: Como será el señor Cullen Edward. Cuando vuelve en si me di cuenta que estaba pensando en eso señor, no sabia por que. ¿Me estoy enamorando? No, no creo ni siquiera lo conozco. Salí del baño rápidamente, me estaba colocando el incomodo bello vestido que me había puesto mi madre en la cama. Me hice una corona con el mismo cabello, me quedaba bien. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a donde estaba mi madre.

-¿Qué tal me veo madre? Le pregunte mientras daba la vuelta.

-Te ves muy hermosa hija, alo mejor consigas marido esta noche.

Odio cuando mi madre se pone así, ella más que nadie sabe que no me gustan esas cosas de conseguir marido en una noche. ¿Cómo se pueden casar con una persona que apenas conociste una noche? Siempre me eh preguntado eso.

Ya las mayorías de las familias estaban en esa casa, tenía un aspecto raro y bellísimo a la vez: Las paredes parecían como si la madre naturaleza las hubiese levantado, no parecía echa por mano del hombre. Me sostenía el vestido por si acaso se me dañaba en el camino, no es que quería conseguir un marido si no es que tampoco quiero parecer una desadaptada en el baile.

Cuando entro a la casa todo parecía ser de película, un estupendo arreglo de enredaderas al entrar formaban un arco, las mesas tenían arreglos florares: Rosas blancas y rojas. Estaba caminando y de repente me tropiezo con una chica que llevaba un vestido amarillo pastel: Era Jessica.

-Hola Jessica, menos mal que viniste a la fiesta. Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Bella, si me alegro que tú también hallas venido, no conozco a nadie aquí. Le respondí.

-¿Y con quien piensas bailar esta noche Jessica? Le pregunte curiosa.

-No se, no veo a nadie sexy en esta fiesta y el único sexy así es el señor Cullen Edward y ya todas lo están acosando. Le dije sin ánimos.  
-Vamos Jessica baile con ese de allí se ve que es sexy. Le dije bromeando.

Jessica no tuvo mas remedio si no que bailar con aquel muchacho de pelo castaño que se estaba tomando una copa de vino. Ya casi no había espacio en la casa de tantas personas, me estaban empujando hacia la parte de atrás, cuando llego al final estaban dos hombres a mi espalda.

-Pero Edward por que no bailas con algunas de esas señoritas. Dijo un hombre de voz gruesa.

-Sabes muy bien que yo no bailo. Dijo el.

-¡Ah vamos Edward yo te eh visto bailar en Londres! Dijo el señor.

-Yo solo bailo con señoritas que conozca. Dijo el.

El tal Cullen Edward me parecía arrogante y antipático. ¿Por qué las personas que tienen dinero son así? Cuando volteo la mirada para verlo por primeras vez ya no estaba. ¿A dónde se iría? –Pensé- Ahora ¿Por qué me intereso en el? ¿Qué me esta pasando? –Dije en voz baja-

Ya todas las señoritas que se encontraban en el baile se estaban hiendo. Los señores se reunieron hablar ¿De que? No se. Cuando me dirigía a la puerta de salida me encontré con Jessica.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Creo que ya encontré marido. Me dijo muy emocionada.

-Hay Jessica como puedes decir eso si apenas lo acabas de conocer. Le respondí.

-Hay Bella no seas agua fiesta, solo se que es millonario y vive en Londres. Me respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si tu lo dices Jessica ¿Y como se llama? Le pregunte.

-Hay se me olvido preguntarle eso. Me respondió con la cabeza abajo.

-Ya vez y así dices que ya "conseguiste marido" Le respondí mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras casas.

No se por que se enamoran sin saber como es en verdad el señor, ni siquiera sabe como se llama. Bueno eso es cuando uno se enamora es de la plata y no de la persona, ¿En donde estará el señor Cullen? ¿A dónde iría? Venia por todo el camino haciéndome esas preguntas. Cuando llego a la casa me encuentro con mi madre en el comedor esperándome.

-¿Qué tal te fue hija? ¿Conseguiste un marido? ¿Es millonario? Me hacia un poco de preguntas.

-Cálmate madre, no, no conseguí marido. Mama sabes como soy en ese tema. Le respondí sin ánimos.  
Entre en mi cuarto rápidamente a quitarme el vestido, me estaba incomodando desde hace rato. Me quito todo y entro al baño a darme una ducha de agua caliente. Todavía tenía las preguntas en mi cabeza ¿A dónde iría el señor Cullen? Termine de bañarme me puse la pijama y me lance en la cama.


	2. Confusiones

Pase toda una noche pensando en el señor Cullen Edward, no sabia ¿por que me había interesado en ese señor? Después que le dije "arrogante y antipático" me intereso en el ¿Me enamore sin conocerlo? ¿Del odio al amor hay solo un paso? No, no creo debe ser que de tanto que hablan de el ya me estoy interesando también.

Fui a la cocina a preparar desayuno, mi madre no se había levantando aun. Prepare: tostada con huevo frito, le había dejado el desayuno tapado en el comedor. Desayune, agarre mi diario y me fui al parque que quedaba cerca de la casa. Empecé a escribir:

"Querido diario ayer 03 de agosto de 1813, fui a un baile en la casa de los Cullen. Muchos hablaban que el señor Cullen venia por primera vez a Londres pero no le paraba mucho al asunto. Cuando voy a baile vestida de un bonito vestido color azul, me encuentro con una casa que parecía que la hubiese echo la misma naturaleza. En el preciso momento cuando todos ya empezaron a bailar, la única que se quedo sin pareja fui yo y ese popular señor Cullen.

El señor Cullen me parecía una persona arrogante y antipático, pero pase toda la noche pensando ¿A dónde se había ido? Creo que me estoy interesando en ese señor. No se que me pasa diario será como dicen "Del amor al odio hay solo un paso" bueno dejare que el tiempo lo decida"

Me quede un tiempo mas en el parque pensando en cosas mías. Veo que pasa un bonito caballo blanco con un jinete pero no le vi la cara, paso tan rápido por la carretera que parecía que fuese una sombra. ¿Era el señor Cullen? Bella que preguntas son esas. Cada vez me intereso mas en ese señor ¿Qué me estará pasando?

Llego a la casa mi madre ya estaba desayunando.

-Gracias hija por el desayuno. Me dijo con una sonrisa

-De nada madre. Le conteste.

Me dirijo rápidamente al cuarto antes de que empiece a preguntar ¿Qué había pasado ayer en el baile? Yo también quería una respuesta. ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Alguien gritaba mi nombre con mucho afán, creo que es Jessica

-¿Qué paso Jessica? Le pregunte nerviosa.

-Bella mañana va haber otro baile en la casa de los Cullen. Me dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Vas a ir? Le pregunte.

-Hay Bella que preguntas son esa claro que voy ¿Y tú vas? Me dijo.

-Voy a ver si voy no tengo muchas ganas de…Dije sin termina

-Ok Bella. Me dijo mientras que se daba la vuelta para irse.

No quiero volver a encontrarme con ese señor. No, no mejor no voy. No quiero volver a recordar a ese señor tan arrogante y antipático. Mejor me quedo en mi casa ayudando a mi madre con lo quehaceres de la casa: limpiar, lavar, cocinar, etc. Me senté en la ventana del cuarto a ver cantar a las golondrinas cuando de repente pasa otra vez el caballo de color blanco con el jinete misterioso, pero esta vez si le vi la cara ¡Es el señor Cullen! Dije muy impresionada.

-¡Ven Atenas! Dijo el con su voz seria.

Que bonito nombre para un caballo, bueno eso creo. ¿Será que el señor Cullen y yo estamos hecho uno para el otro? Me pregunte ansiosa. Su cabellera color castaña que parecía que brillaba cuando le pegaba el sol, era tan bello. Esos ojos de color…de color… Sus ojos son tan bellos que no se que decir.

Bella te estas enamorando de alguien que lo llamaste arrogante y antipático y que ni siquiera conoces, bueno por lo menos se su nombre no como Jessica que no sabe el nombre de su "Futuro marido" Lo admito es bello, guapo, alto.

Me quite de la ventana ya no quería ver mas a ese señor, bueno por lo menos hoy. Me acosté para ver si se me pasaba lo que sentía...


	3. Sueño Interrumpido

Estaba afuera de la casa, cuando de repente escucho los pasos de un caballo.

-Buenos días señorita. Me dice el señor Cullen mientras que se bajaba de su caballo.

-Buen día señor Cullen. Le digo un poco sonrojada.

-Es un gusto conocerla. Me dijo inclinándose hacia mi, después agarro mi mano y le dio u beso.

Sentí sus cálidos labios en mi mano, no lo podia creer el señor Cullen me hablo y aparte me dio un beso en la mano.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llames Bella. Le dije sin mirarlos a los ojos.

-¡Bella! Prefiero que me llames solamente Edward, no me gusta que me llamen "Señor Cullen"

No lo podía mirar a los ojos, sus ojos eran de color verde. Me parece mas lindo de cerca, su piel tan cálida... Sus labios provocativos.

El se empieza acercar, sus rostro ya estaba sobre el mio. Me sostuvo una mejilla, sus labios estaban apunto de chocar con los mios ...

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Despierta que tienes que comer. Me dijo mi madre

Mi madre me había despertado de mi sueño, el sueño eran tan precioso, ya sus labios iban a besar a los míos. ¿Por que me tenia que despertar en ese preciso momento?

-¿Mama que día es hoy? Pregunte confundida.

-5 de agosto. Me dijo.

Había pasado toda una tarde durmiendo, pero no me importa el sueño era con el. Como desearía que pasara en verdad o volver a soñar, con solo volverlo a soñar me basta y sobra.

Me dirigía al comedor, el día estaba un poco lluvioso, las golondrinas no se escuchaban. Empece a comer, me quede distraída pon un buen rato.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡ Bella! Decía mi madre a cada momento.

Sus ojos tan bellos, sus labios cálidos, su cabellera... El es tan...tan...tan... no tengo palabras para decir lo que es. Mi madre me da un pequeño empujón.

-¿Bella en que mundo andas? Me dijo.

-Solo pensaba madre, solo eso. Le dije.

Después de desayunar, subí a mi habitación y me senté en mi ventana. Me quede viendo como caía la lluvia sobre el pasto. Como quisiera que pasara otra vez, lo quiero ver.


	4. Decisiones

"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos". William Shakespeare

El no volvió a pasar, me quede sentada toda la tarde en la ventana a ver si volvía pasar, pero no fue así. Solo pedía verle la cara otra vez. ¿Qué tal si voy al baile hoy? No, no mejor no voy… No podía soportar verlo, parezco una mantequilla cuando lo veo.

Me quede acostada casi todo el día, pegaba un olor a pastel: Era mi madre. Amo como mi madre hace los pasteles, hoy si había golondrinas en todo el jardín de afuera, un grillo salto a mi ventana me dio miedo a que me saltara encima. Mi diario estaba abierto, no sé si madre había leído todo lo escribo en él. Y si lo leyó me muero, además ella no tiene permiso para buscar en mis cosas.

-Bella – Mi madre grito

Estaba bajando las escaleras con un poco de pena, no sabía si ella había leído el diario.

-Si madre – le dije viendo hacia el suelo

-Te llamaba, para ver si quería un poco de pastel – me dijo estirando la mano con un trozo de pastel

Estire la mano – Si gracias madre – le dije mientras que me dirigía el pastel a la boca

Me gusta comer pastel con leche fría. Me senté en el comedor a esperar para ver si mi madre me decía algo sobre el diario.

Una hora después…

Mi madre no me había dicho nada en toda una hora, pensé que no lo había leído, pero ¿Por qué estaba abierto? Si siempre lo coloco en el cofre, bueno ya había descartado a mi madre. Tal vez fui yo y no me acuerde, ya me había comido dos trozos de pastel.

Ya era tarde, todos estaban caminando y algunos en carrosa, iban hacia la casa de los Cullen, tengo y a la vez no tengo ganas de ir.

Subí a mi habitación para olvidarme del baile.

"Querido diario hoy… Bueno no tengo idea que fecha es hoy, pero te estoy escribiendo a haber si me olvido de ese bendito baile, no quiero volver y quiero ver al señor Cullen. Soñé con él, cuando casi me besa mi madre me despierta para que coma. Me dio tanta rabia quería seguir en ese sueño, ahora si estoy segura que me enamore de él, pero no se ¿Por qué me enamore del si no lo conozco los suficiente? Bueno solo sé que es multimillonario y vive en Londres.  
Como quisiera verlo, tocarlo, besarlo."

Cerré mi diario y esta vez me asegure de guardarlo en el cofre y le pase llave. Ya era de noche, no había ni un alma en la calle. Todos estaban allá, claro solo yo estaba aquí en mi casa.

Me quede hasta tarde despierta. No sabía qué hacer en el cuarto sola, deje una vela encendida en el escritorio en donde tenía el cofre del diario y varias cosas más de mi uso.


	5. Enemistad

"La amistad nace del corazón y muere persiguiendo un amor..."

Ayer fue el baile en la casa de los Cullen y no fui. Todavía tenía dudas sobre cuando conseguir mi diario abierto no sé quién sería o fui yo misma. A mi madre le había llegado una carta de los Cullen para que fueran a tomar él te en su casa. Quería aprovechar ese te para ir pero decía específicamente que fuese mi madre.

"Señora Renee la invitamos a tomar él te mañana, ya que nuestro hijo Edward Cullen se va otra vez a Londres.  
Los Cullen"

Jessica me vino a visitar y empezamos a charlar un rato.

-Bella el baile estuvo de maravilla – me dijo muy rápidamente - ¿Por qué no fuistes? – Me dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me sentía muy mal –le mentí no quería que supiera – Además la casa queda muy lejos de aquí – Le dije con una mueca en la boca.

-¿Bella no tienes un secreto que contarme? – me dijo como si supiera algo – Recuerdas que somos amigas desde pequeñas y nos contamos todos – Me dijo.

-No, no tengo ningún secreto – le dije con cara rara - ¿Por qué la pregunta? - Le pregunte.

-No por nada –me dijo ella.

Nos quedamos un rato calladas y ella parecía que estuviese escondiendo algo, andaba inquieta, como si no pudiera contener las ganas de algo.

-¿Bella en realidad no tienes nada que contarme? – Me volvió a preguntar.

No sé por qué ella me hacia esa pregunta, tal vez sabe que me gusta el señor Cullen…

-No Jessica, ya te dije que no tengo ningún secreto que contarte – le volví a decir.

-Hay Bella dime ya que te gusta "El señor Cullen" –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella fue la que leyó mi diario con razón estaba abierto de par en par en el escritorio. Como pudo hacer eso, no lo puedo creer siendo mi amiga y me decepciona de esta manera…

-¿Tu leíste mi diario? –le pregunte con cara de molesta.

-Sí, el día pasado tu madre me dejo pasar a tu cuarto, tu estabas rendida –me dijo muy feliz.

-¿Cómo pudiste leer mi diario? Te pasaste Jessica, estoy molesta contigo. Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que revisen mis cosas sin mi permiso –Le dije molesta.

-Y tanto que me decías "Como te puedes enamorar de un hombre sin conocerlo" –me dijo.

-No me cambies la conversación Jess, cómo pudiste –le repetí.

-Hay Bella, pero no te molestes –me dijo.

-Si me molesto, no tienes derecho a revisar mis cosas asi como asi –Le dije molesta.

-Ok Bella está bien no lo vuelvo hacer –me dijo.

-Fuera de mi vista, no te quiero ver más –le dije señalando la puerta - ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? –susurre a la nada.

Jessica se había pasado ya los limites, leyó mi diario eso no se lo permito a nadie y menos sin mi permiso… Me da tanta rabia, ella siempre había sido mi amiga desde pequeña, no jugábamos pero esta vez sobrepaso el límite.

Me da sentimiento, ya que era mi mejor amiga pero se pasó con lo de leer el diario. De seguro ya se lo conto a sus amigas que me gustaba el señor Cullen, espero que no porque si se lo dijo a todas sus amigas seré la burla del pueblo. Podría llegar a los oídos de él. La quería era matar.

Mi madre también sabiendo que estoy dormida y deja pasar a Jess. Mejor no hablo con mi madre sobre lo que paso porque de seguro me pregunta ¿Qué secreto guardo en ese diario?

Lo único que quiero es que no llegue a los odio del señor Cullen Edward. Tierra trágame – grite -


	6. Amistad

Mi madre ya estaba lista para irse a casa de los Cullen a tomar el té. Tenía tiempo sin ver a mi madre vestida tan bonita. Lleva un vestido rosa vieja, una especie de corona en su cabello y unas zapatillas de color blanco.  
Escuche llegar a la carrosa que va a llevar a mi madre a la casa de los Cullen.

Mi madre se dirigió a la carrosa, cuando entra y se sienta se despide de mí, parecía toda una reina montada ahí. Mi madre, aun con gripa, iría a tomar el té; pero no me sorprendía, era de las personas que les gustan los riesgos.

Una vez que se marchó, subí otra vez a mi habitación para sentarme en la ventana. No sabía qué hacer, estaba sola en la casa y no podía llamar a Jess, me había traicionado.

¿Cómo se estará sintiendo ella en esos momentos? La había tratado muy mal… Me dejé llevar por la rabia.  
Como me gustaría que Jess estuviese aquí, por lo menos para hablar de nuestras cosas.

El señor Cullen iba a irse hoy, y tal vez no volvería más a este pueblo. Yo sé que algunos sueños nunca se cumplen pero… ¿Cómo me pude enamorar así como así? Creo que me pasó por que siempre andaba criticando a Jess por "enamorarse" de alguien que conoció en una sola noche… y yo, bueno yo me enamoré con solo verlo.

Horas después decidí ir a casa de Jess y pedirle perdon. Era raro que mi madre no hubiese regresado, cuando se fue eran las 3:00 de la tarde, observé el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 5:00 y no había señales de ella.

Bueno voy a ir a la casa de Jess, tal vez cuando llegue de donde Jess mi madre ya habrá llegado.  
Sali de casa, con la esperanza de que al regresar, mi madre ya estuviese en casa.

Me encontraba en el parque y estaban varias chicas reunidas allí. Cuando me vieron pasar comenzaron a murmurar.

"¡Ahora sí creo que Jess le dijo a sus amigas!" Pensé, mientras me dirigía con la cabeza hacia abajo.  
Llegué a la casa de Jess y toqué la puerta. Jess me recibió.

— ¿Bella? –preguntó, extrañada

—Jess, no cierres la puerta, por favor ¡Escúchame! –Le dije mientras sostenía la puerta con mi mano.

— ¿Bella, qué quieres? No que no me querías ver más —respondió.

—Sólo vengo a pedirte disculpas. Sé que me pase con lo que te dije y es por eso que vengo a dar la cara —contesté, tristemente—. Solo fue que… no me gustó que leyeras mi diario sin mi permiso.

—Pasa, vamos hablar a mi cuarto —dijo, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Pasé a su habitación, creo que la estaba arreglando ya que tenía un desorden total.

—Jess ¿me disculpas? –le pregunté.

—Quedas disculpada –respondió, mientras me abrazaba.

Me sentí bien cuando Jess dijo "Quedas disculpada". Me alegró tanto.

—Sólo te quiero decir pedir que no lo vuelvas hacer. Si quieres leer mi diario solo me dices y ya –le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella asintió–. Otra cosa ¿Tú les contaste a tus amigas lo que habías leído en mi diario? – Pregunté , nerviosa.

—Bella… perdóname, ¿sí? –rogó, tristemente.  
¡No lo podía creer! Jess le había dicho a sus amigas lo que leyó en mi diario. Eso explicaba el por qué estaban murmurando cuando pasé por el parque.  
Quise que la Tierra me tragara en ese momento, ¿cómo podría salir afuera? ¡Todas se burlaran de mí! ¿Y si llegaba a los odios del señor Cullen?

—Te perdono, Jess –susurré.

— ¿Me ayudas arreglar un poco? –me preguntó, con cara tierna y haciendo una seña hacia el desorden en su habitación.

—Sí, como quieras —contesté.

Empezamos arreglar la habitación de Jess, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo de mi diario. Lo único que quería era que no llegase a los oídos del señor Cullen.  
En esos momentos quería matar a Jess, pero, obviamente, no podía. Creo que mi segundo nombre es "desdichada".

Terminamos de arreglar la habitación y, definitivamente, quedó mejor de lo que estaba.  
Me despedí de Jess, quien caminaba dando saltitos y moviendo los brazos en el aire. Me daba tanto gusto que el señor Cullen se fuera al día siguiente por la tarde… esperaba que en todo ese tiempo no le llegase el chisme que estoy enamorada de él.

Cuando llegué a mi casa el cartero me pegó un grito.

— ¡ Espere, señorita! tengo una correspondencia para usted –dijo mientras me daba la carta.

—Gracias —respondí.

Observé la carta y me dí cuenta de que era de los Cullen, ¿le pasaría algo a mi madre?

Abrí la carta.

"Su madre se quedara a dormir esta noche en nuestra casa, ya que se desmayó y le tuvimos que dar los primero auxilios. Si podría venirla a buscar mañana sería mejor. Los Cullen"

Mi madre no tenía que ir a ese bendito té, se sentía muy mal y de todas maneras se fue.

Bueno, por lo menos no le pasó nada de gravedad. Mañana por la mañana tendría que irla a buscar… me detuve un momento a pensar y la verdad me cayó de golpe, ¡Tendría que ir a la casa del señor Cullen! No creía soportar verlo…


	7. Los Cullen

Me aliste rápido, entre más rápido me iba a buscar a mi madre, mas rápido me vengo. No quiero estar mucho tiempo en esa casa, "el" esta hay & no quiero cruzarme con él.

Tengo que caminar bastante & mejor camino rápido. No sé qué paso con el que lleva a mi madre a todas partes, no me vino a buscar & no la paso buscando a ella ¿Qué pasaría?

Empecé a caminar lento, me gusta el jardín que está aquí: Hay margaritas, rosas, orquídeas, etc. Es tan bello pasar por aquí. Recordé que tengo que llegar rápido a la casa de los Cullen, estaba caminando más rápido de lo normal, parase que llevo una emergencia.

2 horas después…

Por fin llegue a la casa, odio esta parte. No quiero tocar la puerta, no quiero entrar, & si lo veo.

- Que no salga el – dije mientras tocaba la puerta.

Por un momento cerré los ojos, pero cuando escucho que tocan la manilla de la puerta los abro.

Me atendió una chica de cabellera amarilla.

- Hola soy la hija de la señora Renee – dije con un poco de temor.

- Ah si, pasa – me dijo la chica.

Entre muy lentamente a la casa, con miedo a que "el" saliera.

- Siéntate – me dijo la chica señalando a sofá.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me senté a esperar noticias de mi madre, quería ver ya a mi madre, quiero saber cómo esta. Otra chica de cabello negro llamo a la chica de cabello amarillo.

- Rossalie hazme el favor –dijo la de cabello negro.

Aquella chica de cabello amarillo se llama Rossalie.

Rossalie se dirigió a donde estaba la otra chica. La chica de cabello negro empezó a murmurar con Rossalie.

Rossalie tenía una cara de sorpresa hasta que me vio. Ellas dos se acercaban muy lentamente a mí.

- Ni pienses que te vas a casar con Edward – dijo la de cabello negro – Nuestro hermano no merece a una pobre a su lado – dijo Rossalie.

En mi boca se formo una "O" No lo podía creer, lo que divulgo Jess había llegado a los oídos de esas chicas. ¿El lo sabrá?

Un señor de cabello rubio se me acerco.

- Hola ¿Bella? ¿No? – me dijo el señor.

Me pare. Sí, mucho gusto – le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

- Yo me llamo Carlisle & ellas dos son mi hijas Alice & Rossalie –dijo mientras señalaba a Rossalie & a Alice.

Sonreí. No quiero que lo que ellas saben llegue a los odios de Edward, no quiero. ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Espera un momento para que puedas ver a tu madre – me dijo Carlisle.

Acepte con la cabeza. Mi madre camina hacia mí, se sentó junto a mi.

- Hola, hija – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo has estado? – me pregunto sonriendo.

- Hola, bien madre ¿& tu? ¿Cómo te sientes? – le dije rápidamente.

- Mucho mejor desde que Carlisle me atendió – me dijo sonrojada.

Creo que a mi madre le encanta Carlisle, el & mi madre son viudos harían una bonita pareja. Pero no estoy seguro que le guste.

Carlisle se dirigió hacia mi madre.

- Señora Renee, no le gustaría quedarse almorzar con nosotros – le dijo Carlisle a mi madre.

- Si nos encantaría – dijo mi madre - ¿Verdad Bella? – me dijo mientras me daba un leve codazo.

No lo quiero decir, pero lo tengo que hacer. Si mama, nos encantaría – fingí una sonrisa.

No me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba en la sala hasta que hablo.

- Padre, ya está listo el almuerzo – dijo Edward con esa voz tan dulce.

- Gracias, bueno ¡A comer! – dijo muy alegre Carlisle.

Alice & Rossalie junto con Edward se fueron de la sala. Escuche la voz de las dos chicas & la vos de Edward, los tres estaban discutiendo. Edward dijo "Una chica que camine dos horas para venir a buscar a su madre, merece que la llamen mujer"

Lo que dijo Edward me sonrojo, de seguro las chicas le estaban contando de que el me gusta.

Los tres salieron de donde estaban discutiendo con caras serias. Todos nos dirigimos al comedor, nos sentamos & después las chicas de servicio nos colocaron la comida en la mesa. Las dos chicas me veían con cara de matarme, pero baje la mirada, Edward estaba sentado al frente mío. Por un momento Edward se me quedo mirando, claro que yo volví a bajar la mirada, no me aguanto con esa mirada tan bella.

- ¡Buen provecho! – Dijo el señor Carlisle muy contento.

- Igual – Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos empezamos a comer, después de eso las chicas de servicio recogieron todos los platos. El señor Carlisle invito a mi madre & a sus hijas hablar al jardín, yo le pedí permiso para ir a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca es inmensa, en mi casa hay una pero no tan grande, estaba viendo cuales libros hay para leer uno, cuando escojo "Tristan e Isolda" & me siento en la mesa, veo que Edward se acerca con un libro & se sientan al frente mío.


	8. La Biblioteca

Hay me encontraba al frente de Edward, tapaba mi cara con el libro, para no verlo a la cara. Su cara es tan bella, lo quiero ver; baje un poco el libro para verlo, de repente su mirada se dirigí a mi y vuelvo a subir el libro para no verlo.

-Su mirada se desvía cuando la trato de ver. –dijo Edward.

- ¿Perdón? –pregunte bajando el libro, para verlo.

-No, nada. El libro que estoy leyendo dice eso. –dijo el mostrándome el libro.

Wow me hablo a mí, no lo puedo creer. Su voz, sus ojos, su cabellera, sus labios. Bella Swan ¿Qué te pasa?

-Veo que te gusta la mitología celta. –me dijo.

-Si es muy buena. –le dije sonriendo.

-No nos hemos presentados, mucho gusto Edward –me dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Bella, el placer es mío Señor Edward. –le dije.

-Llámame solo Edward, no me gusta el "Señor" –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Edward –le dije.

Devolví mi mirada al libro, hacia como si leyera pero no es así. No lo podía creer. Después de un silencio como de unos cuantos 30 minutos Edward me volvió hablar.

- ¿Y tu padre? –me pregunto.

-Devolví mi mirada hacia Edward- Mi padre… murió. –dije un poco triste.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención tocar ese tema, mi madre también murió hace dos inviernos. –me dijo bajando la mirada.

-Si lo se, mi madre me dijo. –le dije y rápidamente mi mirada volvió al libro.

Me pare de la mesa, quería leer otro libro. Odio esta historia, pero me encanta leerla, pero no me imagino que Edward y yo muriendo por amor. ¿Qué pensé? Edward y yo, ese chico me esta volviendo loca, mejor no sigo al frente de el. Escogí otro libro y me senté en otra mesa. Me dio un poco de pena, dejar a Edward solo.

Me siento y comienzo a leer el libro, cuando de repente siento que alguien me coloca su mano en mi hombre, rápidamente volteo para ver quien es.

- ¿Soy tan fastidioso así? –me dijo sonriendo de lado.

-No, no lo eres. Lo que pasa es que me gusta leer a solas. –le dije sonriendo.

-Pero ¿no es aburrido leer a solas? –me pregunto el.

-Si, si es pero es mejor para los dos –le dije sin pensar.

- ¿Para los dos? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué dije? –Susurre para mi – No, no fue lo que quise decir –dije negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces que fue lo que quisiste decir? –me dijo el viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-Olvídalo ¿si? Y siéntate, si es que quieres leer acompañado. –le dije señalando la otra silla.

Edward agarro la silla y la coloco al lado mío. ¿Qué quieres hacer Edward? –Pensé – Bella casi mete la pata, ya veo que no puedes estar por lo menos unos segundos acompañado de Edward.

- Oye por causalidad ¿No tienes una amiga que se llame Jassica? –me pregunto, pero su mirada estaba fijamente en el libro.

-Si… bueno es mi única amiga ¿Por qué? –le dije mientras veía el libro.

-Es que mi amigo, Mike. Siempre me dice que averigüe sobre ella –me dijo Edward.

Me imagino que ese tal Mike, fue el que me dijo Jess que lo conoció en la noche del baile.

-Bueno ella vive a una cuadra de mi casa. –le dije.

- ¡Gracias! Me acabas de hacer un gran favor –me dijo el sonriendo.

-De nada. –le dije.

Ahora que acabo de hacer, prácticamente le dije en donde vivo.

-Bella ya es hora de irse –dijo mi mama entrando a la biblioteca.

Ya me tengo que ir, me imagino que este es la última vez que vea a Edward. Me pare de la silla coloque el libro en su lugar.

-Hasta luego, Bella –me dijo Edward, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Me quede por un rato sorprendida.

-Hasta luego Edward –le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mi madre, Edward y yo salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a sala.

-Padre pero el señor que las lleva a la casa no viene, recuerda que esta enfermo. –Dijo Edward viendo al señor Carlisle.

-Esperen un momento Renne y Bella –dijo el señor Carlisle.

El señor Carlisle y Edward estaban hablando pero no se podía escuchar nada ya que estaban hablando en voz baja.

-Esta bien, yo las llevo –dijo Edward.

¿Qué? Edward nos va a llevar, no, ahora si que no.

-Señora Renne, Edward se va a encargar de llevarlas a su casa –dijo el señor Carlisle.

Mi madre estaba como que muy alegre. Creo que la paso muy bien con el señor Carlisle, eso me alegra.

Mi madre y yo nos despedimos del señor Carlisle, Rosalie y Alice no estaban. Me imagino que no soportan que estemos en su casa.

Edward, mi madre y yo caminamos en dirección a carruaje. Edward ayudo a mi madre a subir y después me ayudo a mí. Como me encanto sentir su mano en la mía.

Edward se sentó y les dio un leve latigazo a los caballos para que empezaran caminar.

-Me imagino que la pasase de maravilla con Edward. –me dijo mi madre con voz baja para que Edward no escuchara.

Escuche otro latigazo, pero esta vez los caballos empezaron a correr. Me imagino que si habláramos en voz alta, no escucha ya que cuando los caballos pasan por el camino de piedras hacen un sonido fuerte.

-Mama ¿Qué dices? La que estaba como loca, eras tú con el señor Carlisle. –le dije.

-Me vas a decir tú que Carlisle no esta guapo –dijo mi mama sonrojándose.

-Oww, ya lo tuteas. –le dije un poco sorprendida.

Edward me imagino que ya sabe en donde vivimos, ya que no nos pregunto en donde vivimos.

1 hora después…

Los caballos dejaron de correr, Edward se bajo, abrió la puerta del carruaje.

-¡Hogar, dulce hogar! –dijo Edward sonriendo abriendo la puerta del carruaje.

Mi madre se levanto y salio, antes que tocara el suelo, Edward sostuvo a mi madre de la mano, ayudándola a bajar.

-Gracias joven –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Después me ayudo a mí a bajar del carruaje.

-Gracias Edward. –dije.

Edward se despidió, se monto otra vez en el carruaje y los caballos empezaron a correr.


	9. Carta I

Al despertar encuentro una carta en mi otra almohada, la tomo y me estrujo un poco los ojos. Abrí la carta:

"Isabella, veo que ya tu y Edward se están enamorando. Creo que no sabes algunos de los secretos de un príncipe azul. Sabias que por culpa de Edward un señor se quedo sin vivienda…"

No quise seguir leyendo la carta, decía cosas feas de èl… quien seria el o la idiota que pudo a ver escrit

o esto.

Me aliste rápido, ya que mi tía me iba a llevar a su casa por una semana. Llego un poco rápida, mi madre la obligo a comer algo y descansar un poco.

Empece a creer que lo poco que leí en la carta podría ser cierto. Solo el me puede decir si es verdad.

Subo a mi habitación para ver si no se me queda nada, escuche que me llamaban por la ventana.

-Bella, Bella –grito.

Mire por la ventana y era el: Edward. En su caballo

Baje y salí.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Bella.

-Solo quería despedirme de ti, antes que te fueras de viaje –dijo mientras que se bajaba del caballo.

-¿Cómo sabes que me voy de viaje? –pregunto Bella.

-Tu madre se lo comento a Carlisle, y el me dijo a mi –explico.

El chofer de la tía de Bells empezó a colocar las maletas en la carroza.

-Edward… ¿es verdad que por tu culpa tuya una persona se quedo sin hogar?

-Bella ¿Quién te dijo eso? –pregunto.

-Solo quiero saber si es verdad o mentira –replico Bella.  
-Si, si es verdad…

No lo deje terminar de hablar.

-Edward como fuiste capaz de dejar sin hogar, no se te imagino que necesitaba esa casa… Pensé que todo era una broma, no lo puedo creer –dijo Bella un poco triste.

-Pero Bella déjame explicartelo…

Bella se fue corriendo hacia la carroza, antes que su tía empezara a llamarla, su madre se acerco a la carroza y se despidió de su hija. Bella estaba decepcionada de Edward, ella no podría creer eso de el. ¿Es tan egoísta? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Esa preguntas y otras mas rondaban por la cabeza de la chica.

El chofer les dio un suave latigazo a los caballos y empezaron a trotar. Bella escondió su rostro para que si tía no viera las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.


	10. Carta II

Una semana despues…

-Bella, toma un carta. –dijo la tía de Bells entregándole una carta.

Otra carta mas –penso Bella.

Bella abre la carta y ve que es de su amiga Jessica.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada que te ibas de viaje? Mala amiga, estoy bromeando. Cuéntame ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cuándo vuelves? Sabias que Edward me ayudo con su amigo para casarnos. ¿Cómo vas con Edward?"

Nota mental: Felicitar a Jessica.

Bella POV

Ella y sus preguntas, aveces Jessica se pone fastidio. Ya estas es la segunda carta que reviso, mejor no le respondo…

Me di cuenta que esta letra se parece mucho a la letra de la carta que me enviaron sobre Edward. Empece a buscar en mi maleta…

-Se que estas por aquí –dije desacomodando la ropa.

¿En donde estas, carta?

-La encontré –grite.

Abro la carta y la comparo con la de Jessica, tengo razón es la misma letra, no puedo equivocarme, es idéntica. Pero no lo puedo creer, otra vez Jess.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué mi mejor amiga? Ya es la segunda vez que me hace algo así. No la puedo perdonar esta vez, pero gracias a ella se como es Edward en realidad, por un parte le debo algo a Jess.

-Gracias Jess. –susurro a la nada.

Fin del POV

-Bella ¿Qué tienes? –dijo la tía.

-No me pasa nada, tía. –respondio Bells.

-Desde que llegaste no te he visto sonreír. –dijo la tía un poco triste. –¿No te gusta estar aquí? –pregunto.

-No es eso tía, es que –callo. –Mejor olvidelo… -dijo Bella saliendo de la casa.

Bella salio corriendo de la casa, se quería ir hacia aquel pequeño bosque pero le dio miedo ya que no conocía mucho el lugar. Así que paseó por toda la plaza, que se encontraba cerca del bosque.

-¿Por qué en todos lados hay una plaza? –penso Bella.

Bella caminaba y caminaba, sin ningún fin. Arranco una pequeña flor color morado, se quedo un buen rato mirando el hermoso jardín, mientras le arrancaba los pétalos a la flor.

Un niño se le acerco a Bella.

-Hola –dijo el niño sonriendo.

-Hola, pequeño. –respondio Bella devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Me podrías arrancar un girasol? –dijo el niño con voz tierna.

Bella arranca el girasol y se lo entrega al niño.

-Gracias… -dijo el niño.

-De nada. –dijo Bella.

El niño sale corriendo hacia su madre, le entrega la flor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mami. –dijo el niño dándole un beso y enterrándole el girasol a su madre.

Bella se distrajo viendo al niño felicitando a su mama, cuando se da cuenta la flor ya no tiene pétalos.

Empezó a oscurecer…

Se le acerca un hombre con un caballo a Bella, ella no puede ver quien es. El hombre se acerca mas a ella y le entrega un sobre.


	11. Aclaraciones

Bella POV.

¿Por que demonios no deje que Edward me explicara? ¿Por que Jessica me quiere ver sufrir? ¿Por que siempre me dejo llevar por lo que dicen? ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que Edward tiene tanto interés por mi? ¿Edward me ama? ¿En realidad yo lo amo?

Como me gustaría estar en mi casa, para verlo y pedirle perdón por tratarlo así.

Pero tengo que esperar dos semanas para volver a casa.

-Edward -se me escapa su nombre de mi boca.

-¿Edward Cullen? -me pregunta mi tía.

-¿Lo conoces? -le respondo con otra pregunta.

-Si, su familia tiene una casa cerca de aquí -me explica.

¡¿Que?! No puede ser "Una casa cerca de aquí"

Mejor no le pregunto donde queda, además ellos no deben de estar hay. Si le pregunto mi tía puede sospechar lo que siento por el.

Las ganas no me sobran para preguntarle, además no creo que me quiera ver después de como lo trate. Si me escribió una carta explicándome todo... Bella como puedes creer eso.

Nota mental: Olvida que Edward te ama.

Fin del POV.

Tocan la puerta. La tía de Bella abre y saluda. Bella encerrada en la habitación.

-Hola, señorito Edward -le dice con una sonrisa- ¿Como esta? -le pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, muy bien, ¿y usted? -pregunta Edward, devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Bueno, digamos que bien para que no se preocupe -guiña el ojo.

-¿Se encuentra Isabella? -pregunta Edward, esperando una respuesta rápida.

-Si, esta en su habitación -la tía se imagina a Edward y a Bella como novios- Pase, tome a ciento mientras llamo a Bella -señalo el sofá.

Edward pasa y se sienta.

Cuando la tía va a llamar a Bella...

-Tía ¿donde están las... -Bella deja de hablar a ver a Edward sentado en el sofá de la sala, se devuelve a su habitación.

-Bella, si eres... -deja de hablar. -Edward vino y pregunto por ti y tu solamente te devuelves a tu habitación.

Bella le pela los ojos a su tía.

-Veo que no hago nada aquí -Edward se para y empieza a salir de la casa.

La tía le hace señas a Bella para que lo siga.

Edward POV.

¿Por que me odia tanto? ¿No leyó la carta? ¿Seré tan mierda así?

Termino de salir de la casa y me monto en mi caballo.

-¡Edward espera! -grita Bella.

-¿Que se le ofrece? -voz seria.

-¿Edward por que me tratas así? -pregunta.

-Casi me corriste de la casa de tu tía, ¿Como quieres que te trate? -le explico.

-Edward, no te corrí -me negó.

Me bajo del caballo.

-Edward perdóname si te hice algo malo y por lo de la ultima vez, soy una idiota -me dice viendo el suelo.

-Bella, no te trates así.

Nota mental: Mira quien lo dice.

-Perdidamente tú a mí por tratarte como te trato. -le digo levantando su cara con un dedo índice.

Su respuesta: Un abrazo.

Siento como sus lagrimas caen en mi hombro.

-Bella no llores -le digo mientras la separo de mi para secarle las lagrimas.

-Mi maldito orgullo -susurro.

-Y mi maldito prejuicio -dice con la voz cortada.

-¿Quieres hablar en otro lugar? -le pregunto.

-Si, mejor vamos a otro lugar.

La tomo de la mano y empiezo a caminar en dirección al bosque.

Al llegar al bosque, nos sentamos en la grama.

-Edward ¿Que es lo que sientes por mí? -me pregunta.

-Amor -digo mirado hacia otro lado.

Eres un estúpido Edward.

Ella me toma por una mejilla y hace que la vea a los ojos.

-Yo siento eso por ti también, Edward Cullen -me dice.

Coloco mi mano suavemente en su mejilla, me arrimo mas a ella. Acerco mi rostro al de ella y la beso.

-Te amo, Bella -digo entre besos.

-Yo también te amo, Edward -me responde.

Nos fuimos cayendo poco a poco hasta quedar acostados en la grama.


	12. Matrimonio ¿Creo? Parte I

**Orgullo x Amor**

**Capitulo 12 / Parte 1**

"**Matrimonio ¿Creo?"**

Ya estoy en la casa de Los Cullen's y todavía no se para que Edward me cito con mi madre a su casa.

A Rosalie y a Alice creo que nunca les caerle bien. Tienen unas cara de trajedia…

Veo salir al padre de Edward y a el.

-Hola, señora Renee –sonrie mi Carlisle. -¿Cómo esta?

-Hola, señor Carlisle –dice mi madre. –Muy bien, gracias.

-Hola, Bella –me besa Edward, correspondo.

No respondo pero si sonrio.

-Edward ¿listo? –pregunta Carlisle.

Edward afirma.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mi madre y yo nos quedamos por un momento sorprendida…

-¡Padre! –gritaron Alice y Rosalie- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿En donde queda el recuerdo de mi nuestra madre?

Preguntas y mas preguntas… Mejor le respondo a Edward.

-Acep…

-¡Edward, tu no te casas con esa basura! –grito Rosalie.

Al terminar de hablar Rosalie, tomo el anillo que me iba a dar Edward y lo lanzo por la ventana.

-¡Aquí nadie se compromete! Ellas son unas cualquieras –dijo Alice.

Ya veo que esas dos hermanas me odian.

Por una parte de duele mucho que hayan tomado esa actitud, nunca le hice daño a las dos… ¿Por qué me odian tanto?

Mejor me largo de esta casa, parecía ser un día feliz, pero la felicidad no dura. Abri la puerta y sali corriendo.

-¡Bella espera! –dijo Edward.

Se me escaparon las lagrimas.

-Edward, ve con tu familia –dije llorado- Ellos son primeros.

-Bella no digas eso.

Corrí hacia el bosque, esta vez si me atreví a entrar a los brazos del bosque. No quiero saber nada de los Cullen's principalmente de Alice y Rosalie. Que hermanas mas, no tengo palabras para describirlas.

Edward me perdió el rastro al adentrarme al bosque. Empezó a oscurecer mas rápido de lo normal, no podía ver por donde caminaba, mi vestido se rasga al pasar por encima de unas ramas secas. Caigo en el suelo sin saber en donde estoy, escucho a lo lejos mi nombre, creo que es Edward. Quiero gritarle, estoy asustada pero no puedo.

* * *

_Se que no escribí mucho, lo que pasa es que estoy muy ocupado: Empece las clases, mis abuelo esta enfermo (Tiene un tumor y parece que es maligno) Espero que me comprendan. Gracias :)_


	13. Capitulo 12 Matrimonio ¿Creo? Parte II

**Edward POV**

-Si a Bella, le llega a pasar algo, no te lo voy a perdonar, hermana –Le dije a Rosalie furioso.

-Hermano, por favor. Solo esta descansando –me dijo riendo.

-La razon por la que Bella esta en esa cama, es porque Alice y tu siempre lo echan a perder todo. –le dije. -¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ella y a su madre? –le pregunte.

-Edward, ella son una regaladas pobretonas, como mi padre y tu se pudieron fijar en ella dos. –me dijo Rosalie.

-¡No permito que las llames así! –grito.

-Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear. –Dijo mi padre. –Edward, Bella desperto.

Corri a la habitación donde estaba Bella, se veía tan indefensa postrada en esa cama, mis hermanas siempre dañando las cosas.

-Bella ¿Estas mejor? –le dije con voz tierna.

-E-Edward –dice con un hilo de voz.

-Si no puedes hablar, no hables. Aquí estoy yo para cuidarte. –Le dije, sostuve su mano y le di un beso corto.

-¿Qué me paso? –me pregunto confundida.

-Mi corsel te encontró desmayada en unas ramas –le respondi.

-¿Mi madre en donde esta? –dijo intentando pararse.

Hice que se acostara otra vez.

-Tu mama no va a venir, después de lo que paso, Bella. –le explique.

-Tengo que ver a mi madre, Edward, debe estar destrozada. –me dijo, se quería levantar otra vez, se quedo de dolor.

-Asi no puedes ir a verla, primero tienes que recuperarte, Bella. –le dije un poco preocupado.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, Edward. –me dijo basándome.

Correspondo al beso, su venda que era de color blanco, ahora es color rojo. Llamo a Carlisle para decirle, me pide que salga de la habitación ya que tiene que cambiarles las vendas. Su dos brazos estaban destrozados.

-Ni cuando nuestra madre murió, demostraste preocupado. –me dijo Alice. –Con ella si ¿verdad?

-Alice no vallas a empezar, por favor. No vallas a caer tan bajo como Rosalie –le dije.

Pasaron los días, mi padre y yo contratamos ha una señora para que organizara todo lo de las bodas, ni Alice, Rosalie, Bella y Renee sabian. Es una sorpresa. Espero que esta vez Rosalie no la dañen. Las heridas que tenia Bella en los brazos ya cicatrizaban, Alice reconoció su error y le pidió perdón a Bella y a su madre. La que no a reconocido el error es Rosalie.


End file.
